Returns Epilogue: Deleted Scene
by Yukiko Shiroryuu
Summary: Here is the deleted Honeymoon scene of Rush and David Nassau. Everything will be revealed in this One-Shot! THOSE THAT HAVE NOT READ Returns, WILL NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION! LEMON! RushXDavid. Enjoy!


**Yukiko:** Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while now! I got a cold and it is very serious. I can't believe that I got a cold during SUMMER! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT! ARGH! *coughs*

* * *

**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS AND REVIEWERS! PLEASE READ!**

_**On the dates June 20 – July 5, I might not be able to update any stories due to the fact that my family and I are going away on a cruise for 1 week and will be going to Orlando Florida and New York for another week. So I will be gone for 2 weeks. However, if I'm lucky enough, there will be Internet access on the cruise and I'll be updating there. If not, then I will bring my laptop (THERE IS NO WI-FI) and type up as many chapters as I can and will update it as soon as I get back or find Internet connection. **_

_**BUT FOR RIGHT NOW I WILL UPDATE FAMILY TIES BEFORE I GO ON MY LEAVE!**_

_**

* * *

**_

David removed the veil that was covering Rush face and kissed her with all his might, leaving all clapping and cheering for the newlyweds. The night went on with the party in Elysion's streets; everyone from all races enjoyed the festival party. A teleportation spelled orb appeared in front of Rush and David, who were dancing, looked at Marina and John. They smiled and waved a hand at the two, David smirked and took his wife's hand and touched the orb and they were quickly transported to Eulam.

"Dave? What just happened, where are… we?" Rush took a good look at her surroundings and saw her old home.

"We're in Eulam… Dave how did… hmph?"

She was cut off with a demanded kiss from David. She was drawn aback from this, but soon melted into the kiss. Smiling, David picked her up off her feet and carried her towards the house. Removing one hand off of Rush, Dave opened the door and went through the house without bumping into anything or breaking the kiss. When they reached the guest room, David placed Rush on top of the bed before climbing on it himself before continuing with the kiss. Rush was enjoying every millisecond of it, her body was feeling so hot that when the blond touched her, she gave a shiver. Smirking widely, the young Lord began moving his hands behind Rush and started to unzip Rush dress, Rush doing the same with David Tux. Rush was able to get the top off of David, exposing his firm abs and sun-kissed skin. She trailed her finger across the abdomen making David move his hands faster trying to remove the dress, which he succeeded in a few tries. Now exposed completely to David, Rush felt somewhat embarrassed showing everything to him, but she didn't care anymore when David placed his head on her shoulder.

"Rush, I love you."

"I love you too, Dave."

These words started an amazing beautiful bliss that they both will remember.

* * *

A moan swayed itself from her lips as his hand touched the wet and heated area between her legs. Her beautiful obsidian orbs shut tightly, as knots and twists were forming in her stomach. She knew that he was smirking at her, while enjoying her sexual moans. His devious hands wandered around her body, as if trying to find a perfect place to halt and touch. Their clothes were no longer on, and she found it completely useless that they were about to make love still wearing their under garments. Besides, he wasn't the only one that was going to do the touching tonight; she was going to make sure of that.

_This was his other side. Rush didn't know about this __**other **__David until the first day they kissed. She recalled that he had laid her down on his desk, and he begun by touching her inner thighs. Gladly for them, nobody caught them during the heated scene. Both of them weren't ready and being Athlum's Lord, David was restricted due to its laws known to be strict with relationships, on under circumstances of marriage. Nevertheless, that didn't mean that their make out sections ended there. Rush, known to be the soft one during an impassioned section, kissed him, touched him, and gave him her love in the gentlest way that any woman can give to her man. On the other hand, David wasn't gentle with her, but surely, he wasn't aggressive. She could see that he wanted __**her **__in his eyes, and she promised him one day that she would be his._

His lips stroked her soft and soothing neck, as her hands positioned on his tensed shoulders and slowly pulled the white wedding dress away from Rush's body. His wet tongue tickled her skin, causing the childish giggles to mix with the so-sexual moans. The top portion of his white long sleeve landed by his hips, and Rush pushed him down against the bed so she can remove it from his muscular body. The blond Lord looked up at her as she removed his white top. Then, she sat down by his groin and gasped as she felt his hard shaft underneath her aroused body.

She leaned down until their soft lips connected in a fanatical kiss. Her kiss was soft and gentle, while his was rough and demanding. A groan escaped her lips, as his hand snaked behind her neck and pressed her head against his, eventually deepening the kiss and giving his tongue access to her mouth. Rush shuddered as she paid attention to his dominating lips. She felt his hand play with her bun, which was used to tie up her hair during the wedding, and soon her hair cascaded down to her shoulders. Rush left his lips and began to kiss his jaw. In the mean time, David undid her corset and mischievously began to pull it down. The blackette dug her face on the crook of David's neck and began to attack his skin, wanting to leave a mark there and claim him as hers. The blond Lord underneath her smirked as he removed her corset even more, leaving her now in lingerie, and began to unclasp her brassiere. Rush's cheeks reddened, but ignoring it, she trailed down to his chest and licked his nipples. David groaned once again, as he removed the piece of garment from her delicious body.

Rush's tongue traveled over his hard abs, and she took a long lick of them. David moaned, feeling his penis burn from anticipation.

"Rush….you're making me go crazy." He growled, feeling her hand grab his penis and give it a little massage.

Rush looked up at him and smirked. "You're so hard, Dave."

The boy chuckled and put his hand behind her head. Rush removed his pants and boxers and stared at his cock with lust. Her face heated as she stared at its length. It wasn't big… it wasn't small… it was a size only for _her_. David couldn't wait anymore, and quickly, he pulled her head down, feeling her take his whole erected penis into her mouth. Tightly, he held onto the blankets as she licked its sides first. His groans filled the room, his muscles tensing and his hip shifting upward for better access for her. Rush smirked against his anatomy and licked its tip. He pushed her head down as he felt his seeds boiling inside, ready for release.

"Rush…I'm-" Though it was too late as his seeds spilled out onto her.

Rush giggled and seductively licked the semen from her lips and body. She opened her eyes and saw David relax a bit. "Did you enjoy that, _Lord _David?"

The said Lord opened his eyes and playful smile came to his lips. "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this." He said, suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her over to him. Rush's eyes widened as she was thrown against the bed with him on top.

She had no time to comprehend what just occurred as he kissed her roughly. A giggle was heard from her, as she loved how he would play _bad boy _to her.

After a long train from lip-to-lip kiss, Dave's lips made their way to her neck, and like she did to him before, he licked and nibbled- wanting to leave a mark so everybody else knew that she was his. Her back arched and a loud moan escaped her pink swollen lips as he kissed her soft spot. Her legs lifted up and down as she felt her juices oozing through her panties. Her pale face reddened as a cherry color as he began to work around her breast area. He gave one long lick to one breast as he pinched and perched nipple of the opposite one.

Rush whimpered as he took her whole breast inside his mouth and sucked it like as if it were some flavored lollypop. He gave soft pecks to the side of her left breast, as if not wanting to let go of it. However, he still had the other one to attend. Pulling his face up, he pecked his wife's lips lovingly and then attacked her right breast. He licked the erected nipple and a loud whimper was heard from her. He sucked the breast, as he did the other one, and did not halt. Rush's own hands traveled down her legs and she touched her 'womanhood', gasping at how wet, she was.

David lifted his head up again and stared at his main target. Rush's heart pounded faster as she felt the blood rush to her face, embarrassed at what he might think of her. David trailed kisses down her stomach and abdomen until he reached his destination. Rush closed her eyes embarrassingly, feeling his hand massage her wet area.

"D-Dave… y-you're making me so wet." _God that sounded so wrong! What will Dave think of me now?_

"Good, I'll make you wetter." He told her roughly, sliding her panties down her slim legs.

Rush's eye widen, but her facial expression soon turned into a smirk, she loves his dirty mouth, and turned her head away as he grabbed her legs and spread them. Ashamedly, she bit her lips and looked at her husband from the corner of her semi shut eyes. He had a mischievous smile on his face, and she knew that he wanted to have her already.

"You're so beautiful…," he muttered to her, entering a finger inside her.

Her eyes snapped open, as a loud scream escape from her, and she sat up. A worried look was drawn on his face as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

"Rush, are you alright? I'm sorry."

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"You," she said moaning, "it…hurts…but I'm alright, Dave."

His serious expression switched to an annoyed one and he pushed her down against the bed. He put her leg on his shoulder and teasingly kissed her inner thigh. Rush gasped as she felt more juices trickling down. _What is this stuff coming out of me? Is it normal for woman to d this when having sex?_ In the meantime, as he kissed her inner thighs, he inserted two fingers inside of her. She tightly grabbed the sheets underneath her as his fingers pushed in and out of her. She whined in a steady rhythm as he dipped his fingers further into her. Her juices dripped onto his fingers, and hungrily he slid his fingers out of her and licked them. Her eyes fluttered opened, as she glanced up at him.

"St-stop…teasing me…Dave." She hyperventilated.

"Sorry, Rush, but I'm not quite done with you yet." He lowered his head and licked her wet pussy.

Her head flung back as he bit her clitoris. Her hands landed on his head and she tightly grasped his hair, supporting him to continue but harder. His tongue entered her, causing her to arch her back. She brushed his soft luscious blond hair and faintly wrapped her legs around his head. Both of her legs were on his shoulders as he sucked her juices in. He kissed her wet lips and then the inner walls of her labia majora. Her legs turned into jelly his tongue circled her vagina.

Rush's shoulders relaxed as he lifted his head up and glanced down at her. Sweat trickled down her petite form, and David was eager already to take her. He crawled back on top of her and kissed her lips. She opened her eyes and looked back at him with a smile. He dug his face on the crook of her neck and kissed her soft skin.

"Are you sure 'bout this? I don't-"

"…I want you inside me, Dave." She sighed.

He kissed her cheek, wrapped his arms around her waist, and flipped her over. Lying on her stomach, she got on her knees and hands and felt David's stiff penis brush her thighs. Her body quivered and he firmly held onto her thighs. Her muscles tensed again as she felt the tip of his penis enter her. She bit her lips and screamed in pain as he was inside of her. David halted and kissed her shoulders soothingly, trying to calm her pain down. Again, he slowly thrust into her, breaking her tight walls and taking her innocence.

The intense pain was slowly turning into pleasure as he continued his thrusts. Her breasts rocked with her whole body as her hips rocked and grind with his. The Lord felt as if he was on fire. He loved the feeling of being inside the woman he loves and cares so much. Groans and growls escaped his mouth as her walls embraced his hard shaft. Her high-pitched screams and moans filled his ears, loving the way she was reacting to him.

"H-Harder….D-Dave…" she breathed.

His eyes narrowed and he got out of her. Rush opened her eyes and turned to look at him, but was then flipped again and entered one more time. The blond smirked and kissed her breasts as he darted in and out of her. Rush felt as if she was ready to explode. He kissed her lips lovingly and spread her weakened legs a bit more. Rush, losing air quickly, hyperventilated as she enjoyed having him inside her. All of the sudden, she felt him release inside of her. Her sweet juices and his semen mixed, and a soft smile came across their faces.

He exited from her and laid down next to her. She turned her body to face him and kissed his chest. She brushed his skin with her hand and looked at him.

"Dave,"

"What is it, Love?"

"Do…Do you think we'll be able to get kids?"

His smile disappeared and he kissed her forehead.

"I hope so, I mean, who wouldn't love to have kids running around the castle? Everyone will love them as I will and that's what counts." He told her, kissing her lips lovingly.

She eagerly kissed back and savored his kisses, his touch, and his love.

"Dave?"

"Yeah?"

"We need to clean up this mess, I'm sure Mom and Dad won't be too happy to see this mess when they come here."

David laughed, "Of course we will… but I'm tired, let's do that in the morning."

* * *

**Yukiko:** AND DONE! WOO! THAT WAS INTENSE! ***coughs harshly***

**Chibiussa:** ***eyes widen*** WHAT HAVDE YOU DONE!

**Yukiko: **What are you talking about?

**Chibiussa: **YOU JUST RUINED THE PERFECT IMAGE OF DAVID WITH SEX!

**Yukiko: **But it was HAWT sex!

**Chibiussa:** ***Thinks about it*** …. ***dies from nosebleed***

**Yukiko:** Wow… well guys! Tell me how was it! Please tell me!

* * *

_~Yukiko Shiroryuu~_


End file.
